


Прости меня.

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post 9:08 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Без серии 9.09<br/>Дин едет к Касу/Стиву, чтобы поздравить его с рождеством. He ХЭ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прости меня.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Destiel One String, Зимний фест, Заявка TIV-35,  
> http://destiel-one-string.diary.ru/p193907099.htm?from=last&nocache=52ae17d534fb0#654213038
> 
> Огромное спасибо onaglorik, который является соавтором сюжета. Твои идеи зажигают!

Дин еще раз окинул взглядом подарок. Да, упаковка была не очень, хоть он и извел целый рулон бумаги в елочках и оленях. Кривовато, кое-где ненужные складки, на одном углу тонкая бумага надорвалась, и сквозь прореху выглядывал уголок белой коробки. Да и содержимое... Дин подумал, что дарить бывшему ангелу косметический набор для мужчин, купленный в первом попавшемся драгсторе, как-то не комильфо, но ничего лучшего ему в голову не пришло. А что еще? Не бутылку же виски, хотя...  
Дин одернул сам себя. Дело было вовсе не в подарке, а в том, что этот подарок должен был олицетворять. Он просто хотел предложить Касу возможность помириться. Окончательно. Чтобы все было как раньше, насколько это возможно. Хотя как именно "как раньше" он и сам не знал. Слишком изменился Кас, да и сами они далеко не те, что были.  
Подарок лежал на пассажирском сиденье импалы, и Дин поглядывал на него всю дорогу. Представлял, как остановится перед магазинчиком. Выйдет, захватив подарок. Постоит немного на противоположной стороне улицы, понаблюдает. Подождет, пока в магазине будет поменьше народу. В идеале - не будет никого. Потом зайдет. Колокольчик над дверью надтреснуто звякнет, привлекая внимание. Кас будет там, в своей синей безрукавке, будет разбирать коробки или наклеивать цены... Или заниматься еще какой-то подобной фигней. Везде дурацкие Санта Клаусы, искусственные еловые ветки, шарики. В глазах зарябит от переливающихся гирлянд. Кас обернется, узнает Дина. Улыбнется. Или останется серьезным, только между бровей появится складка. Дин разведет руками, в одной из которых будет зажат вот этот самый подарок, который сейчас тихо лежит на сиденье. Сделает пару шагов вперед, поприветсвует Кастиэля. Тот ответит. Потом Дин протянет ему коробку, желая счастливого рождества. И, может, даже обнимет. Просто притянет, крепко хлопнув по плечу напоследок. Кастиэль удивится. Ему никто никогда не дарил подарков. Недоверчиво посмотрит, потом надорвет дурацкую упаковку. Достанет белую коробку, в которой лежат гель для бритья, дезодорант и гель для душа для мужчин, специальное рождественское издание. Наверняка поблагодарит - он знает, для чего эти вещи нужны теперь, и пользуется ими. Наверняка. А потом Дин предложит пойти выпить. И Кас или согласится сразу, или они договорятся встретиться позже. Тогда Дин помотается по городу, купит Сэму и Кевину по такому же практичному подарку, а потом вернется к магазину, подберет Каса, и они поедут в бар. Посидят там, выпьют пива, помолчат. И Дин скажет ему, что был... не совсем прав. Но не мог иначе. А теперь Кас может вернуться. Или хотя бы навестить их. И Кас склонит голову, и тихо поблагодарит, и его глаза вдруг станут мягче, разгладится дурацкая морщинка между бровей, вообще напряжение сразу немного спадет. Потом они дернут еще по текиле или по виски, и залакируют пивком, и можно будет потом созваниваться, интересуясь - как дела? А может, Кас даже сразу позвонит этой Норе и скажет, что увольняется, и плевать на все. Просто приедет в бункер, Зик уж как-нибудь переварит.  
За этими мыслями Дин и не заметил, как добрался до той самой стоянки, на которой работал Кас. Он вышел из машины и некоторое время наблюдал за магазинчиком, пытаясь рассмотреть того сквозь окна, разрисованные белым спреем, имитировавшим снег. Внутри двигались смутные фигуры, покупатели заходили и выходили, в какой-то момент Дину показалось, что он видит синий жилет, но ничего подробнее разглядет ему не удалось. Поэтому он решил все-таки зайти внутрь, лучше уж разведка боем, чем вот так торчать тут в неведении. Захватив подарок, он перебежал дорогу, махнув притормозившему водителю в знак благодарности, и толкнул металлическую дверь, в которой вместо стекла была вставлена фанерка, прихваченная скотчем по краям.  
Колокольчик брякнул именно так, как осталось в памяти. Дин осмотрелся. Молодой человек застыл перед полкой с печеньем и чипсами, явно не зная, что выбрать. Откуда-то из-за полок слышались голоса, похоже, две девчушки спорили, купить ли им журнал или пакетик жевательного мармелада. Каса нигде не было видно. Дин двинулся к прилавку, рассчитывая застать его за кассой.  
\- Привет, могу чем-то помочь? - вместо Каса за кассой обнаружилась Нора, в такой же синей жилетке, немного усталая на вид, но в целом вполне в порядке.  
Дин улыбнулся.  
\- Привет. Уютно у вас тут, - он махнул рукой на свисающие на нитках с потолка елочки и шарики.  
\- Хо-хо-хо, - отозвалась Нора, улыбнувшись в ответ: - Стараемся.  
\- А я Ка... Стива ищу, - чуть не проговорившись, Дин постарался загладить впечатление еще более широкой улыбкой, аж щекам стало больно.  
Вместо того, чтобы засиять в ответ, Нора вдруг резко погрустнела.  
\- Простите, но его нет.  
\- Он сегодня не работает?  
Она покачала головой. Что-то в лице женщины не понравилось Дину.  
\- Он заболел? - чуть более резко спросил Дин, начиная беспокоиться.  
\- Нет, - Нора вдруг обошла прилавок и подошла к нему ближе.  
\- Вы.. его знали?  
\- Да, - Дин стиснул подарок в руке, чувствуя, как сминается бумага. Картонный угол впился ему в ладонь, и эта боль подействовала отрезвляюще.  
\- Я... мне очень жаль,... - она замолчала, словно ждала, что Дин представится.  
\- Дин. Меня зовут Дин, мы с К... Стивом были приятелями, давно. Недавно вот опять встретились.  
Нора кивнула еще раз, напомнив Дину китайского болванчика. От ее поведения его начала душить непонятная злость.  
\- Боюсь, что Вам не удастся увидеть Стива, - глаза Норы вдруг наполнились слезами, но те не пролились, так и остались, туманя ей глаза: - Стива больше нет.  
Сердце Дина резко дернулось, словно ему дали хорошего пинка, а потом заколотилось с удвоенной скоростью.  
\- Что значит нет? - попытался спросить он твердо и даже угрожающе, но его голос прозвучал испуганно.  
\- Стив... погиб. На прошлой неделе, - на этих словах слезы все-таки не удержали свои позиции и скользнули по щекам, оставляя влажные следы: - Он работал вечером, один. Это было вооруженное ограбление... Какие-то парни, почти еще подростки... Начали требовать денег, наверное, один ударил битой по полке, Стив хотел его остановить, я думаю... На записи камеры звука нет. Они... забили его насмерть. Ногами и битами, вон там, - Нора кивнула на крайний проход между полками. Одна из металлических этажерок была погнута, но Дин никогда бы не обратил на это внимания: - Кто-то вызвал полицию и скорую, но спасти его не удалось. Травма головы, разрыв селезенки, другие повреждения... Мы похоронили его позавчера, полиция выдала нам тело. Мне очень жаль.  
Словно только сейчас ощутив влагу на своих щеках, Нора суетливо и как-то стыдливо вытерла их ладонью, хлюпнув носом. Дин стоял рядом, по-прежнему сжимая коробку в руке. В голове звенела ослепительная пустота, в которой бесконечно вертелся припев "Jingle bells". Он медленно и осторожно положил измочаленный подарок на полку, возле которой стоял, и, развернувшись, двинулся к выходу.  
\- Дин, - нагнал его голос Норы уже почти на пороге: - Я думаю, Стив бы хотел, чтобы Вы это получили. Он писал в этом блокноте довольно часто... Я посмотрела только первую страницу, и там упоминается имя Дин. Возможно, это о Вас. Кстати, его кремировали, прах находится на кладбище...  
\- Не надо, - ответил Дин.  
Нора замолчала и, подойдя ближе, вручила ему обычный блокнот для писем с желтыми страницами и серой картонной обложкой. Стопка таких блокнотов лежала на полке с писчебумажными принадлежностями.  
\- Берегите себя, - Нора невесомо положила Дину на плечо руку: - Мы все очень сильно переживаем. Нам его не хватает.  
Дин кивнул и, не прощаясь, вышел.

Усевшись за руль, Дин бросил блокнот на то место, где еще недавно лежал подарок для Кастиэля. Теперь это место пустовало. Он завел мотор и поехал вперед. Остановился у первого попавшегося бара, сел за угловой столик спиной к залу, заказал двойной скотч и пива. Когда официантка принесла заказ, Дин наконец-то решился положить блокнот на стол перед собой, обложкой вверх. Отпил пива и перелистнул ее.  
"Прости меня, Дин. Я был не прав. Я ошибался. Я всегда хотел попросить у тебя прощения".  
Написанное не слишком разборчивым почерком предложение было перечеркнуто. Немного ниже стояла другая фраза: "Возможно, извинениями ничего не исправишь, но я все же хочу попросить у тебя прощения, Дин. Мне очень жаль".  
Эта фраза тоже была зачеркнута, даже несколько раз.  
Дин перелистнул страницу. Из-под перечеркнувших текст линий густо пестрело там и тут: "Прости меня, Дин. Прости меня."  
На двенадцатой странице к извинениям была сделана приписка: "Я бы хотел вернуться. Хоть на время".  
На двадцатой странице текст не был перечеркнут, он не был дописан. Выглядело все так, что Кастиэля прервали как раз в тот момент, когда он писал очередное письмо с просьбами о прощении. "Забери меня с собой", - стояло там. Имени рядом не было.  
Дин захлопнул блокнот и потянулся за стаканом с виски.


End file.
